scourge_roleplay_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
War RP 01
HiddenlichPepe the Frog: JUST DO IT! *Pepe the Frog: KILL HIM FINNGEE! *6:18Finn168719 *Flies out of his throne to observe the RP, hoping that the Ultra Awakening Object didn't show up* *6:20HiddenlichPepe the Frog: Don't just stand there! KILL HIM! *6:21Finn168719Finn: Huh? *Finn: Finngee just retired from being king. *6:21HiddenlichPepe the Frog: ? *6:22User909A .38 Magnum appears on Finn's hand *6:22Finn168719Finn: It's weird that a gun appeared in my hand. *Finn: Heck, i took Finngee's position, and i'm currently the only ruler of Finnittania with no remaining heirs. *6:25HiddenlichPepe the Frog: You overthrew him... *6:25Finn168719Finn: Overthrew? *Finn: What, i created the Finn Cluster with a machine, which it just evolved quickly. *6:27HiddenlichPepe the Frog: You overthrew Finngee, and killed him! *6:27Finn168719Finngee: What. *Finngee: I just retired because too much work. *6:28HiddenlichPepe the Frog: Kill Finngee, Finn, god of the Finn Cluster, and prove your worthiness of rule *6:28Finn168719Finn: Dafuq? *Finn scratches his head out of confusion* *6:29User909A bunch of weapons and weaponizable tools appear on the place. Including chainsaws. *6:29Finn168719Finn takes the Bullseye *6:30HiddenlichPepe the Frog: The other gods want you to do this, don't you see? *Pepe the Frog: PROVE TO THEM YOU ARE OVERGOD OF THEM ALL! *6:30Finn168719Finn: How am i even a god? *Finn: Besides that i'm just a mortal. *6:38Dudeguy WC *a character eats toast* * *just a random civilian on some planet* *6:39User909brb *6:39Finn168719Finn shoots a homing tag at Pepe, and then starts shooting at the wall causing the projectiles shot from the bullseye to hit Pepe due to the homing tag *6:40HiddenlichPepe dies, and falls into a recycling bin *6:41Finn168719Finn leaves the area bored *6:41Dudeguy WC *someone frantically runs in to deliver Finn some news* *Messenger: SIR I HAVE NEWS IT'S HORRIBLE *6:42Finn168719Finn: What was it? *6:42HiddenlichRetro Finnitanian: THE STOCK MARKET CRASHED! IT'S THE GREAT RELAPSE! *6:42Finn168719Finn: Aw crap. *6:42Dudeguy WCMessenger: WAIT WHAT *Messenger: THAT'S EVEN WORSE *6:43HiddenlichRetro Finnitanian: NOW YELL OUT YOUR NEWS SO WE CAN ALL BE EVEN MORE UPSET! *6:43Dudeguy WCMessenger: OK THIS ISN'T AS BAD NOW *Messenger: BUT THE UGU IS TRYING TO OVERTHROW ITS LEADER *6:44Finn168719Finn: Overthrowing it's leader? *6:45Dudeguy WCMessenger: All its varied inhabitants are seemingly fighting for the throne there *Messenger: It's awful, we can't get any trades in or out *Messenger: Also war, with death, and stuff *6:45HiddenlichRetro Finnitanian: NOW THE ECONOMY WILL BE BATTERED BY INFLATION AND CIVIL UNREST! *6:45Finn168719Finn: Looks like we need to revolutionize the economy. *6:46Hiddenlich????: I CAN HELP! *6:46Finn168719Finn: Who are you? *6:47Hiddenlich????: IMA MARIO! *????: WE DON'T NEED A CURRENCY! WE CAN SHARE OUR WEALTH! *6:48Finn168719Finn: No, we don't need Communism, we are the United Kingdom god-d*mnit! *6:48HiddenlichMario: AND EVERYONE WILL HAVE THE SAME AMOUNT OF MONEY! *Mario: WHY ARE YOU SO SAD? WE CAN HAVE VODKA! *6:48Finn168719Finn: F*ck Vodka, Ale is all i want. *6:48Dudeguy WCMessenger: This is not gonna be like Old Russia *6:48HiddenlichMario: THE ALE LABORERS PARTY OF FINNITANIA! *Russian: VODKA! I WANT VODKA! *The Russian tackles Mario *6:49Finn168719Finn: 0_0 *6:49Dudeguy WCMessenger: Now I need to go deliver a message to a Mr. "Lard Dgee" *6:49HiddenlichMario: I LOVE EATING LARD! *6:49Dudeguy WC *Messenger teleports out* *6:50Finn168719Finn: What the f*ck Mario. *6:50Finn168719Finn: You eat spaghetti, not Lard. Heck, you will become Gollum if you lusted over Spaghetti too much. Which i may be known as Anime Finn. *6:51Dudeguy WC *a returning trade ship lands nearby outside* * *it is badly damaged* * *a pilot and a few injured passengers come out of it *6:52Finn168719The "One Spaghetti" fell in front of Mario, which appears to have Elven writing which says "One Spaghetti to rule them all" *Luigi appears wondering what is that spaghetti *6:54HiddenlichFinnitanian: GUYS! DID YOU HERE? THE STOCK MARKET COLLAPSED! IT'S THE GREAT RELAPSE! *6:54Dudeguy WC *the Pilot knocks on the door* *Pilot: Help! We have injured who need medical attention! *6:54Finn168719Finn pulls out the bandages *6:54HiddenlichFinnitanian: FROM ECONOMIC COLLAPSE! *Finnitanian: WE MUST USE THOSE BANDAGES TO FIX THE ECONOMY! *6:55Finn168719Finn: Huh? *Finn: I was going to give it to the Pilot to tend the injured. *6:56Dudeguy WCPilot: I'm afraid one of our passengers may need surgery *6:56HiddenlichFinnitanian: How bad is his wounds? *6:56Dudeguy WCPilot: His leg is...uh *Pilot: Let's just say it's bent the wrong way *6:58HiddenlichFinnitanian: We'll have to cut it off... *6:58Finn168719Finn: He would need a robotic leg. *Finn sees Mario strangling Luigi to death over the spaghetti *6:59User909Mechanic 912: Or a crutch *6:59Dudeguy WCPilot: Well you guys are about as useful as ever so I'll just grab your phone and dial the hospital * *the Pilot starts calling the hospital up* *7:01Finn168719Luigi dies from strangling and Mario takes the Spaghetti for himself, changing his body shape into Gollum's body shape *7:02Dudeguy WC *another trade ship returns, this one nearly crashing* *7:03HiddenlichResident: WATCH WHERE THE F*** YOU GOIN'! *7:04Dudeguy WC *the Pilot comes out and falls off instead of climbing down* * *the Pilot is almost dead* *7:05HiddenlichThe resident walks over to the pilot, steaming with rage *Resident: GET UP DRUNKEE! *7:05Dudeguy WC *the Pilot's face is beaten up and gory* * *only the area around his eyes and chin remain ok looking* *7:06Finn168719Finn: Ouch... *7:06HiddenlichResident: THAT'S WHY YOU ASK ANOTHER PERSON TO DRIVE YOU HOME! YOUR FACE IS BROKEN SIDEWAYS! *7:07Dudeguy WC *a passenger jumps out, cushioning his fall on the pilot* *7:07Finn168719Finn: What about the threats of the Blue Army? *7:07HiddenlichFinnitanian: What the happened here? *7:07Dudeguy WCPassenger: He did ask someone else to drive *Passenger: That's our 2nd pilot *7:08HiddenlichResident: WELL HE MUST HAVE GOTTEN HAMMERED TOO! *7:08Dudeguy WCPassenger: The first one went straight through the windshield when we got hit *Passenger: Thank god we had a quick patcher *Passenger: I'm not taking another trip to that crazy galaxy. No way. It's like anarchy down there *7:09Finn168719Three Blue Army soldiers appeared and started attacking everyone *Finn shoots back at the Blue Army Soldiers with the Bullseye *7:10HiddenlichResident: You were smokin' too? *Resident: How many keys of dope do you have aboard? *7:10Dudeguy WC *another trade ship reappears, this one less damaged than the first* *7:10Finn168719One of the Blue Army Soldier's bullet hits the Resident at the shoulder *7:10HiddenlichFinnitanian: What he's trying to ask is, what do you mean by a crazy galaxy? *7:11Dudeguy WC *the trade ship decides to ram into the blue army soldiers* *7:11Finn168719The Blue Army soldiers gets hit by the trade ship and dies from gunshot wounds *7:12Dudeguy WCPassenger: Well.... *Passenger: Imagine fighting like this *Passenger: Except everywhere *Passenger: And with everyone *Passenger: That crazy weegee galaxy is having a civil war or something *7:13Finn168719Finn: I see. *Finn calls Crafteegee to find a way to fix the Stockmarket crash *7:15User909Crafteegee: HAVE FOUR HEADS AND CREATE A PARLIAMENT FULL OF MI-GO *Crafteegee: ARGHHHHHHH D*MNED FUNGI! *Crafteegee: GET OUT OF MY OFFICE! *Crafteegee hangs up *Freegee has come to chat. Weegee has followed. *7:16Finn168719Finn: What is that fungi thing he is talking about? *7:16Dudeguy WC *the ambulance eventually arrive* *7:18HiddenlichResident: He ate the magic mushrooms from the garden again! *Resident: D*** it Mario! *7:19Finn168719Mario appears to look like a Half-man Half-horse hybrid *Finn: God d*mn it, i think he ate a Purple Mushroom! *7:20HiddenlichResident: WHAT? AM I HIGH! *7:20Finn168719Finn: No. *7:20Dudeguy WCPilot: Hey guys *Pilot: I don't mean to ruin the moment *Pilot: But what is that coming towards us *7:21HiddenlichThe Resident looks up, and sees a small gunship coming down *7:21Finn168719Finn: A gunship... *7:22HiddenlichIt's weapons look fried *7:22Dudeguy WCPilot: Right. But is it ours? *7:22HiddenlichResident: GET TO COVER! * *The gunship smashes into a small brick house *Resident: Oh, I thought it would explode *7:24Dudeguy WCPilot: Finn sir *7:24Finn168719Finn: What was it? *7:24Dudeguy WCPilot: I recommend getting all your ships away from the UGU *7:24Hiddenlich *The gunship doors open, and fall off the gunship *7:24Dudeguy WCPilot: That place is a death trap while everyone's acting like a war criminal *7:24HiddenlichZabrak, with red and black tattoos come out of the gunship *7:25Finn168719Finn decides to send a message to the Residents of the United Kingdom of Finnittania to get away from the UGU as it was a death trap. *Finn: Who is that? *7:25HiddenlichZabrak 1: AI AI AI AI AI! *Resident: What the- *7:25Dudeguy WCPilot: Oh no *7:25HiddenlichThe Zabrak beheads the resident with a war axe *7:26Finn168719Finn started shooting the Zabrak with the Bullseye *7:26Dudeguy WC *the Pilot runs to a trade ship to try to find some weaponry* *7:26HiddenlichOther Zabrak shoot nowcasters and military grade blasters at everyone they see *Zelgras: FOR THE BANE OF MAUL! *7:27Finn168719Finn: Bane of Maul? *brb doing homework *7:27Dudeguy WC *the Pilot finds a pressurized glue gun and starts firing it at the Zabrak's feet* *7:27HiddenlichZelgras attacks a Finnitanian soldier with an axe *7:28HiddenlichHe then heads for the Pilot, not knowing the type of gun he wields *7:29Dudeguy WC *the Pilot panics a bit and tries to shoot his mouth shut* *7:29HiddenlichThe glue hits the side of Zelgras's face, enraging him, but also distracting him from killing the Pilot *7:30Dudeguy WC *the Pilot shoots at his feet but has to get more glue ammo* *Pilot: Dang it *7:30HiddenlichZelgras trips, and drops his aze * *Axe *The other Zabrak barbarians are killed, or tranquilized *7:31Dudeguy WCPilot: Wait *Pilot: He doesn't have his axe! *7:31HiddenlichZelgras: WHAT IS YOUR REASON FOR KILLING MY HALF-BLOODS! DON'T YOU KNOW OUR FATHER! *7:32Dudeguy WC *the Pilot disregards what he's saying and proceeds to kick him in the face* *7:32HiddenlichZelgras: OUR FATHER WAS THE DARK LORD OF THE SI- *Gets knocked out* *7:33Dudeguy WCPilot: And you just came here and started attacking us *Pilot: What did you think we were gonna do? *7:34HiddenlichFinnitanian: Dark Lord? They sound like Force Fundamentalists. *Finnitanian: There was something on the news about them blowing up a government building on Weegium II *Finnitanian: They were with other Fakegees. *7:36Dudeguy WCPilot: Fakegees? *Pilot: Oh god, it's spreading here too isn't it? *Pilot: I do not want to fly in a warzone *7:37HiddenlichFinnitanian: Do you think we should interrogate this one? To see how close the Fakegee rebels are? *7:38Dudeguy WCPilot: That may be a good idea *Pilot: But we should also make sure the defenses are up high *Pilot: Who knows what could be going on in that galaxy.... *7:38Hiddenlich *Meanwhile *Geegee: RAMONUS TOBI! *Geegee throws 5 grenades into a squad of Soldiergees *Geegee is dressed in the typical guerrilla colors *7:40Dudeguy WCZeegee: TIME TO DIE * *Zeegee fires a WVR ray at Geegee* *7:41HiddenlichGeegee turns into a Zeature *Zeature Geegee: INFECT TO COLLECT! *7:42HiddenlichZeature Geegee shoots a small WVR ray at the Soldiergees *7:42Dudeguy WCZeegee: YES THAT'S IT *Zeegee: MORE MEN EQUALS MORE POWER *Zeegee: WE WILL OVERTHROW WEEGEE TOGETHER * *Zeegee enfuses a grenade with WVR* *7:43HiddenlichTwo Soldiergees become Zeatures, and help Zeegee convert the rest of the Soldiergees *7:43Dudeguy WCZeegee: Yes yes, good. *Zeegee: We are getti- * *Zeegee gets rammed by another fakegee* *7:45HiddenlichGreegee: GROSS! Re murst reconvert Solagez *7:45Dudeguy WC *a giant carpet is thrown at the Zreature soldiergees* *7:46HiddenlichGreegee starts puking FFR on the carpet *7:46Dudeguy WCCarpeteegee: I'm helping *7:48Hiddenlich *Back in Finnitania *Finnitanian: TELL ME WHO MADE THE BANK LOAN THAT CAUSE OUR STOCK MARKET TO COLLAPSE! *Zelgras: I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAPITOLIST PIG DID THAT! * *Capitalist *Zelgras: STOP GETTING OFF-TOPIC YOU FREAKING FOOL! *7:49Dudeguy WC *the Pilot is getting his trade ship repaired* *7:50HiddenlichThe Finnitanian smacks Zelgras *Finnitanian: YOU DEVIL HORNS WERE RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS! YOU WANTED SOCIALISM TO INVADE THIS NATION! *Repair Man: So, I think Weegee should just stop the Weegee clone business. It's what caused this Fakegee Rebellion in the first place. *7:53Dudeguy WCPilot: He needs to get his "clones" under control to begin with *Pilot: All I hear is "obey weegee" yet all I see is my ship almost being blown up *7:54HiddenlichRepair Man: Oligarchy is a huge problem in the United 'Gees Galaxy *Repair Man: Weegee's rule only oppresses democracy and republicanism *Repair Jockey: From clones to politics? Are you ADD? *Repair Man: You have no right to call me that- * *An axe is lodged into the Repair Man's head *7:57Dudeguy WCPilot: What the hell?! *7:58HiddenlichZelgras: YOU CAPITALIST PIGS! SO FOCUSED ON "YOUR ECONOMY" THAT YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT THE OPPRESSED PEOPLES OF THIS UNIVERSE! RACES EVERYWHERE ARE CRYING OUT FOR JUSTICE, WHEN YOU JUST BEAT THEM TO THE BOTTOM OF THE FOOD CHAIN! *8:01Dudeguy WCPilot: .... * *Hours later* *5:50Dudeguy WC *the news is on TV* *5:51HiddenlichNews Reporter: Another military base has been raided by Fakegee Fundamentalists! *News Reporter: 52 soldiers are dead, while the others were converted into radiation mutants! *5:52Dudeguy WCPilot: Why don't they ever use those weird military bots to give us better views *Pilot: It could probably save lives too *5:52User909The newspaper of Magna's Galaxy shows that the branch of mycology is one of the most appreaciated in the whole area of biology. The fungi epidemy starts being slowly contained, although some outbreaks are known to happen due to some mind-controlling fungi. They're know to affect even robots! *5:53HiddenlichRepair Man: Even if they did allow news networks to post that, those liberal news networks would cut it up until you have the most controversial news report ever *5:54Dudeguy WCI have to eat now unfortunately *5:54HiddenlichNews Reporter: In other news, a fungi epidemic has swarmed the Magna and Stonum galaxies *Alphaguy has left the chat. *5:57HiddenlichCentinid Guardian: Magna sir, where is the latest outbreak of the fungi epidemy? *5:58User909(Magna is dead) *(Crafteegee was elected as the new ruler of Magna's Galaxy) *5:58Hiddenlich *Crafteegee *6:00User909Crafteegee: In the city of Troyar, in the Garu-Garu star system. We're almost losing that city to those purple zombie fungi things... *6:04HiddenlichCentinid Guardian: If Centinid are synthetic, how can the fungi take control of us? *6:06User909Crafteegee: They appear to form some kind of intelligent creature by merging all together in a colony. The armor of the Centinids provides them a perfect shell. This phenomena is still being studied in SCP. *6:08HiddenlichCentinid Guardian: Do you think that the Fakegee Fundamentalists that are fighting in the United 'Gees will come here *6:11User909Crafteegee: Maybe. We have enough problems to solve. We need to help the United 'Gees Galaxy, as it holds one of our most important trade alliances. And the Mi-Go aren't happy either, as the United 'Gees Galaxy is their largest spaghetti importer *6:14HiddenlichCentinid Guardian: We should try contacting the Zabrak tribes of Fallen-82. I heard they are an offensive civilization. *Finn168719 has joined the chat. *6:16HiddenlichCentinid Guardians: We could use them to push out the fundamentalists *Welcome Finn *6:16Finn168719Finn appears bored *6:16Hiddenlich *Guardian *Finn sees two repairmen fixing up the Pilot's shuttle *6:17Finn168719Finn: What happened here? *6:18HiddenlichRepair Man: Remember all of those shuttles crashing down? *6:18Finn168719Finn: Yeah. *6:19Finn168719 *Finn: What are the purple zombie fungi things? *6:21User909Crafteegee: The Mi-Go are willing to fight. They have already prepared a medium-sized army tk * *Crafteegee: The Mi-Go are willing to fight. They have already prepared a medium-sized army to contain them *6:21HiddenlichCentinid Guardian: Alright then. *6:22Dudeguy WC *a new news report is on* *6:22HiddenlichRepair Man: Oh, there is an epidemic going on in the Magna Galaxy *6:22Finn168719Finn: We need to quarratine the infestation. *6:22Dudeguy WCNews Reporter: This just in, Weegee has decided to "take care of things himself" after his mansion nearly blew up earlier today *6:22HiddenlichRepair Man: Sh*t. *(Swear) *6:22Dudeguy WCNews Reporter: We are attempting to get an interview with hi- *6:23HiddenlichAlright, I haven't added that yet *6:23Dudeguy WC *the camera blows up* *News Reporter: Well s**t. I thought we were safe here *6:23HiddenlichZabrak Fundamentalist: AI AI AI AI AI AI AI! *The Zabrak attempts to behead the News Reporter *6:24Finn168719Finn: Zabrak Fundamentalists.... *6:24Dudeguy WC *Weegee kills the Zabrak* *6:24Finn168719Finn: That's what the Finnittanians called them Witches. *Finn: Because, Burn the witch! *6:24Dudeguy WCWeegee: This has gone far enough *Weegee: I will make these subjects obey me again. They forget the power I wield *Hiddenlich has left the chat. *6:26Finn168719Finn: What about we burn the Fundamentalists at the stakes! *6:26Dudeguy WC *the camera is fixed partially and the report continues* * *though it may randomly cut into static* *Hiddenlich has joined the chat. *6:27Dudeguy WCNews Reporter: It's working again? Are you sure? *6:27Hiddenlich *The corpse of the Zabrak is on the news table *Repair Man: What the h*ll? *Assistant: *Whisper* The corpse! *6:28Dudeguy WCNews Reporter: EHEM *News Reporter: I'm here with Mr. Weegee *6:28Finn168719Finn: The corpse of the witch... *6:28Dudeguy WCNews Reporter: He's gonna tell us what he plans to do *6:29HiddenlichThe Repair Man turns the volume up *6:29Dudeguy WCWeegee: I will not tell you, I will show you *Weegee: These fools forget about my ultimate transformation *6:29Finn168719Finn: Looks like i will need to deal with Dark Maul's cult. *Darth* *6:29HiddenlichRepair Man: Who *6:30Dudeguy WCWeegee: I could energize my entire army with it if I could use it indefinitely *Weegee: But a few hours will be enough to deal with this rebellion *6:30HiddenlichRepair Man: Wait, where is that devil horn you captured, Mr. (Pilot's last name) ? * *Two boots are in place of the glue *6:31Dudeguy WCPilot: He's being interrogated I think *6:31HiddenlichRepair Man: Uh huh. *Repair Man: Okay then. Just as long as he didn't get away! *Finnitanian Soldier: Oh, he didn't *6:32Dudeguy WCNews Reporter: Mr. Weegee has just flown into space I believe. He's prepar- * *the camera cuts to static again and the sound is unhearable* *6:33Finn168719Finn: I will interrogate the devil horn while using skype. *6:33Dudeguy WC *sound cuts back in mostly* News Reporter: There is now a strange light coming from him.... *6:35HiddenlichRepair Man: What is he doing? *6:36Dudeguy WC *the camera cuts out again as a burst happens in the sky* *SIGNAL LOST *6:36HiddenlichNews Assistant: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *6:36Dudeguy WC(brb) *6:37HiddenlichRepair Man: Well then. *6:38Dudeguy WC(back) *Ultimate Weegee: WEEGEE SOLDIERS, COME TO ME!!! *6:39HiddenlichDudeguy, could you paste the entire chat in a comment box below the War 001 role-play? *6:39Dudeguy WCUltimate Weegee: WE SHALL CEASE THIS UPRISING *HiddenlichGot it *Repair Man: Do you hear that? **Engine thrusts can be heard from a distance *5:47Finn168719Finn: I hear that too. *5:47HiddenlichA huge fleet of ships is seen ascending into the sky *They look military, but they are moving in an awkward formation *5:48Dudeguy WCPilot: What the? *Pilot: That is no standard formation I've ever seen flying *5:49Finn168719Finn: Unsual.... *5:49Dudeguy WCPilot: .... *Pilot: We need to get to cover *5:50HiddenlichRadio: All citizens, please head to shelter! An unauthorized fleet has left and is preparing for orbital bombardment! *5:50Dudeguy WCPilot: It looks like there might be something violent about to happen *5:50Finn168719Finn grabs the radio *5:50Dudeguy WC*late response ftw* *5:50HiddenlichRepair Man: You think? *5:50Finn168719Finn: We need a turret. *5:50Dudeguy WCPilot: WAIT *Pilot: How fixed is the ship? *5:50Finn168719Finn: We had to destroy the hostile fleet. *5:51HiddenlichRepair Man: It's complete, but it's weapons are still in unstable condition *5:51Dudeguy WCPilot: Don't need the weapons *Pilot: This is a trade ship, we're flying our ***** out of here *5:51Finn168719Fungus plated spiral missile appears out of the sky and hits the fleet *5:52Hiddenlich*The flagship of the fleet goes down, and crashes into the city *It creates a huge shockwave *5:52Finn168719Finn: What... the.... *censored* *5:52HiddenlichThe other ships enter hyperspace *Repair Man: GET TO COVER NOW! **The shockwave hits the area *5:52Finn168719Finn started looking for cover *5:53HiddenlichThe trade shuttle is thrown at a building *5:54Dudeguy WCPilot: O.O *5:54Finn168719fungal spores started appearing *5:54HiddenlichRepair Man: GET TO THAT SHUTTLE! *5:54Finn168719Finn pulls out his Bullseye *5:54HiddenlichRepair Man: Come on, it's still flyable! *5:54Dudeguy WCPilot: ...R-Right **the Pilot runs to the shuttle and attempts to get inside it* *5:55Finn168719A tank-like Fungus creature appears *5:55HiddenlichThe Repair Man goes with him *Heavy Fungus Zombie: KEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! *5:55Finn168719Finn goes to the shuttle while shooting at the tank-like zombie fungi *5:56Dudeguy WCPilot: HANG ON THIS IS GONNA BE A ROUGH JUMP *5:56HiddenlichRepair Man: No kidding@ **! *5:56Finn168719Three Finnittanian soldiers were seen fighting off the zombie fungi things *5:56Dudeguy WC*the Pilot jumpstarts the ship and quickly flies into the sky* *5:57HiddenlichRepair Man: Death from above, it's always how it comes now a days *5:57Finn168719A tank-like zombie fungi thing tries to grab the ship *5:57Hiddenlich*The ship is already gone *5:57Finn168719oh *5:57HiddenlichRepair Man: That couldn't have been the fleet *5:58Dudeguy WCPilot: Well we shouldn't worry too much about that yet *Pilot: We need to figure out where the **** we're gonna go *5:58Finn168719Finn: That is the Fungi contaigon that Crafteegee talked about. *5:59Dudeguy WCPilot: Geez though, looks like the UGU has a new green star from something *5:59HiddenlichPilot: Avoid the large settlements. Whatever hit that military fleet wasn't an accidental course. *5:59Finn168719A giant Fungi infested ship was seen shooting fungi plated spiral missile *6:00Dudeguy WCPilot: I know one small planet to go to *6:00HiddenlichPilot: Heh. Heh. Just get us to somewhere far away. *6:00Dudeguy WCPilot: But we will have to go the "back way" *6:01Finn168719Finn grabs a radio *6:01Dudeguy WC*the Pilot starts maneuvering the ship so that it flies around the outer planets of the solar systems around* *6:02HiddenlichNews Anchor: The Fakegee Union has taken over the United 'Gees capital. Weegee was not there at that time. *6:03Dudeguy WCUltimate Weegee: To gain the capital back, we will need better soldiers *6:03Finn168719Finn: The capital was taken over by rebels.... *6:03Dudeguy WCUltimate Weegee: I will energize you all with some of my power. You should be able to defeat any fakegee powers or weapons they have **he's talking to his remaining soldiers* *6:04Hiddenlich*Ultimate Weegee's phone (assuming he has one) is ringing *6:04Dudeguy WCUltimate Weegee: What the? **he answers and begins transferring power at the same time* *6:04Finn168719Finn decides to call Crafteegee about the recent attack made by the Fungi *6:05Dudeguy WCUltimate Weegee: Yeah what is it *6:05Hiddenlich????: You think your the hero. *6:05Dudeguy WCUltimate Weegee: Not really *Ultimate Weegee: I'm the ruler *6:05Hiddenlich????: There are peoples in your galaxy that are neglected. The Zabrak, the Arkillians, the Vossk, and the Fakegees, are all victims. *????: Why do you think the Fakegees rose up? They have your war-like nature. *6:06Dudeguy WCUltimate Weegee: They think I'm a bad ruler *Ultimate Weegee: I'm about to slam them back into reality *6:07Hiddenlich????: By doing so, you'd make a bad example for your children. Both from your true family, and your outside family. *6:07Dudeguy WCUltimate Weegee: Look anon *Ultimate Weegee: We can talk more when this chaos stops *6:07Hiddenlich????: Typical Geeman... *6:07Hiddenlich*The caller hangs up *6:07Dudeguy WCUltimate Weegee: Hmmph, anyway *6:08Finn168719Finn changes to another news about the Fungi infestation *Dudeguy WC Ultimate Weegee: One third of you will go to the capital region and take it back. You can spread out after Category:Unfinished Roleplays